Fibrous materials such as straw and hay are normally compressed and baled in the field and stored in stacks until they are needed. Then the bales are typically opened one at a time by cutting the twines (either string or wire) to access the straw or hay.
Unfortunately, once a bale is opened, the entire contents of the bale are loose. Consequently, unused portions of the bale are not confined and can become easily separated or scattered. This is not only untidy but it also leads to waste of some of the loose material. Much time can be spent attempting to sweep or rake loose material from the floor area.
There has not heretofore been provided a convenient means for confining baled material after a bale has been opened.